Souped Up
by Lizard Pie
Summary: In which America and Australia are bored in Olympic Village, and Canada loses his moose.


"Alfred!"

Matthew hated the fact that he'd become accustomed to answering when he heard his brother's name. "Arthur… my name isn't…" He stopped short with a yelp when his ear was grabbed roughly.

"I told you that you aren't allowed outside of Olympic Village for the rest of the night!"

He sneered when Matthew struggled against the hold. "You can be out with normal people when you learn to _act_ like a normal person, and not a minute before!" Arthur led Matthew like a child, and unceremoniously dumped him back behind the gate. "Stay there this time!"

Matthew grumbled as the gate was locked behind him, and headed back to the Canadian section of the housing. He hadn't been able to finish his dinner, but maybe he'd figure out a way to get delivery…

He froze, irritably, as he found the pair who'd doubtlessly been responsible for his being dragged back. Unfortunately, he found them crouching and doing something to the statue of a moose outside his barracks.

Nothing good ever happened when Australia and America got together.

"Will you two get away from that?" Matt asked, flatly. "It's bad enough that Arthur won't let me out, I don't need you breaking my things, too."

Jack looked up with a wide grin. "She'll be apples, mate. Just take a beer and help us."

Matt, his curiosity unfortunately getting the better of him, crept closer. "Help you with what…?" He faltered when he saw wheels and a motor being hooked up to the cement base. "What the hell did you…"

"Chill and have a Molson, Mattie," Alfred said, without looking up from his work on the motor. "We're making this guy awesome."

"You're going to… wait…." Matthew's face screwed angrily. "You guys broke into my room, now?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "We were emptying out an import liquor shop before the old man dragged us back here. We bought it."

"Bought and paid for," Alfred chimed. "Come on, our treat."

Torn between the want to protect his art, and the chance to drink away some homesickness, Matt grabbed a beer from the cooler.

They'd stolen some goggles from the gear of the swim team a few hours later, and wore them proudly over eyes which steadily grew red. They all grinned, broadly, as they struggled to climb on to the broad, red statue. Matt took to the front, and gripped the antlers tightly as the other two men latched onto waists for security.

"Are we ready, gentlemen?" Alfred asked, as he settled himself at the back of the trio.

At the chorus of hell yeah's, he ripped the cord for the motor and sent them off.

For a giant concrete statue, it actually had a good speed.

But, as they found themselves in a b-line for some shocked Germans, they found that what it didn't have, unfortunately, was steering. When Matthew tried to dart out of the way, they ended up toppling then skidding into the fence.

The three groaned and laughed as they blearily untangled themselves from the wreckage of the statue. They slowly undid the goggles to look up at the furious officials and athletes who'd come to surround them.

They laughed, nervously, as they were hauled up and escorted off to be deposited into the room Alfred had been assigned.

Jack and Alfred rolled their eyes found their prison had become far smaller with a twist of a lock and a quick barricade.

Matthew pulled his knees up and pouted on the bed. "I can't believe I listen to you…. Now… I'm trapped, my moose is destroyed, and I don't even get dinner!"

Jack snickered and patted him on the shoulder. "I told you, Matt, she'll be apples. We've got it covered."

"Yeah, really," Alfred said. He unzipped his suitcase, and began to remove an incredible amount of snacks and drinks. "We have food and tons of movies. Sounds like a good night, still, right?"

Matthew slowly uncurled as he was offered a package of maple cookies while Jack flipped through the DVD collection. He nibbled on one as the group slowly came with consensus.

Nothing really good came from Alfred and Jack getting together but… Matthew had to admit. Sometimes it was the best kind of bad.


End file.
